parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
All Plots of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are all the plots in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Plot for Thomas 2 *The story begins where an army of evil robot pirates, who were led by Devious Diesel, and were coming in from outer space, had taken over and enslaved Thomas's world, holding poor Thomas's captured friends in a giant space ship vessel, the Buccaneer. While fighting against the pirates, Thomas gets captured, and loses all of his powers, while Edward, who was with him, had escaped and set to find Emily to get a silver lum for Thomas. Unfortunately for him, Edward gets captured too, but manages to smuggle a silver lum into the prison ship, which gave Thomas back all of his powers, and gave him the ability to escape the prison ship. To save the world, Thomas and Edward must defeat the invasion force, and collect 1000 lums of energy, but have to reunite the 4 magical masks, which are to awaken James, who was the world's spirit, that could help them to save the world. Plot for Railway Trouble *The story begins where Casey Jr, who was a clumsy engine janitor, was cleaning up the space oddities room for his former father, Montana, on the Mothership Albatross. During one shift, he spots a strange can, which was full of weird substance. He drinks its contents, but finds that they taste horrid, and spits the liquid onto the ground, after an awful sensation happens in his mouth. Some screws on a door on the floor, which came in contact with the substance, came to life all of a sudden, and unscrewed themselves, but opened up a door in the floor. Casey looks at the can, and screams in terror, but drops it out of the door opened up by the screws. The can falls down toward the planet Earth, and lands near a man named Cerberus, who was kicked out of a bar, and sleeping. He wakes up, and drinks the can, but finds it tasting strange, only to comment of the can's contents as no ordinary beer. He suddenly floats, but screams, then drops the can, and changes. A leak lands in the river, as fish become sharks, sheep become balloons, the bits of the city come lose, and the bar changes into a chicken after kicking Cerberus out. The nightmare train knows that the drinks are on him and will give everybody a taste and laughs evilly. Casey objects a trial in court that he will recover the container and repair the damage he did. He travels to Earth so that the scientists on the ship can make an antidote for the liquid. And with the help of a doctor named Toyland Express, his daughter, Tillie, his father, Montana, his informant, Rustee Rails, his sister, Tracy, his best friend, Tootle, his brother, Johnny, and his nephew, Toots, and his son, Linus, Casey gathers all the right equipment to build a machine to fire him and the others into Cerberus's Kingdom. When he is there, Cerberus's guards try to attack Casey, but are no match for his excellent Jedi skills, as he pulls through to confort Cerberus, who had the can in his hands. Casey defeats Cerberus and gets the can back from him and becomes lover with Tillie. Plot for Puffa Steam Train on Rails *Puffa is a steam train, who belonged to Dr. Double Dee, the architect and owner of Whoopie World, a futuristic zoo and theme park. On the night before opening day, he goes to a party, leaving Puffa in charge of all the people and animals and two mascots: Bill the human and his sidekick Scar the lion. As soon as Edd leaves, Puffa sees Scar looking over his plans to ruin opening day and replace the park with Jojo World. Before he can do anything, Scar knocks out Puffa with a mallet and takes the teleporter down into the park, bringing Bill with him. Now Puffa must rescue Bill, free the people and animals, find the tickets and tokens Scar, that had scattered throughout the park, and catch the raccoon, all before Double Dee returned. Plot for Thomas the Animated Series *Thomas has been already captured by Scar, and is being held in Father's circus intergalatic circus, also known as a giant tent, which was floating from one location to another, where he was made to do the circus tricks. After getting thrown into the dungeon, he soon meets his four friends, Tillie, Ten Cents, Princess Alumina, and Little Toot, who was the star of the circus show, and therefore Father's favourite prisoner, and planned their escape. When our heroes escape, they end up on the run in the vast forest city of the U.S.A., where an evil magician named Merlock, begins pursuing them under the orders of Father. Due to the cancellation of Rayman the Animated Series, it is unknown as to what was supposed to happen after the end of Big Date. This animated series has thirteen full length episodes. Category:UbiSoftFan94